dorafandomcom-20200223-history
Backpack
This article is about the character. For the episode, click here. *Alexandria Saurez *Sofia Lopez *Breanna Lakatos |First appearance=Pilot The Legend of the Big Red Chicken |Last appearance=''Dora's Rainforest Reunion'' Dora and the Lost City of Gold (film)|Nicknames = Mochila}} Backpack (or Mochila in Spanish) is a friend and special helper to Dora who helps her on all of Dora's adventures. Just like Dora, Backpack can speak both Spanish and English. Backpack is a real go-getter with a can-do spirit. As Backpack says in her signature song, "Anything that you might need, I've got inside for you." From binoculars to sticky tape, Backpack's loaded up with everything Dora might need for her quest, though it is up to the viewer to pick out the item that will solve the problem at hand. Just like Map, she opens her own segment (the helping segment). Description Dora's purple backpack (originally voiced by Sasha Toro and Alexandria Suarez, and currently Breanna Lakatos beginning with "Return to the Rainforest"), provides whatever Dora needs to complete her quests. She is believed to be a magic satchel, which has been known to produce large items, including multiple ladders, two complete space suits (one each for Dora and Boots) and other items that simply could not fit inside it. Backpack seems to have a lot of extra space within her fabric to be held in such a small area. She was given to Dora as a present by her mother and father. To make the Backpack open up, Dora asks the viewers at home to say "Backpack". The Backpack then sings a little introduction and asks the viewers at home to choose what Dora needs from among the Backpack's contents. Afterward, the remaining contents go back into Backpack, who says, "Yum-yum-yum-yum-yum, ¡delicioso!". Looks Backpack is mostly purple. She has white eyes with black pupils and yellow eyebrows. When Backpack opens her mouth, it's burgundy. In Dora and Friends: Into the City!, Backpack's design became different when she got mended by Kate after being saved by Dora and others on the tallest mountain. Her color is now light purple with her bottom being pink with the flower patterns In Dora and the Lost City of Gold (live action film), Backpack's design was completely different which gave her really unnecessary details such as the zipper for her mouth and front pocket. She also lost her ability to speak in reality along with Map except in Dora's imagination in the beginning and the hallucination scene Appearances Backpack appears in almost every episode of Dora the Explorer. Her first appearance was in "The Legend of the Big Red Chicken". She makes a nonspeaking cameo appearance during the We Did It! song in "Dora's Christmas Carol Adventure". Trivia *Backpack suffered a broken strap in the episode "Sticky Tape," but Dora taped the strap back together with the use of the sticky tape. *Backpack has appeared in every episode of the first four seasons. Starting with season 5, her face doesn't appear as often. *In the episode "The Backpack Parade", they find out the reason Backpack was sneezing was because she kept sniffing confetti. **This proves Backpack was allergic to confetti. *When Backpack is asked for help on HD episodes, she becomes a computer generated imagery character just like Map. *Backpack returns in the episode "Return to the Rainforest" from Dora and Friends: Into the City!. She becomes a little different after her bottom side got torn apart on the cliff, but Kate is able to mend her. **While mending her, Isa's flower, Bud becomes sewn into Backpack. However, Bud doesn't mind, as Bud wants to go on adventures with Dora, and Isa says it's okay. Following that episode, she joins the cast of Dora and Friends: Into the City! along with Bud, and once again accompanies Dora on her adventures. **When asked for help, Bud goes inside Backpack to help find what Dora needs. While mending her, Kate made some alterations to Backpack's design, which Bud became involved with, as well. *Backpack never does a Character Find. Apparently, there was a game of finding her online on the original Nick Jr. game website before it disappeared *Backpack can carry books in the episode with the same name. *Sasha Toro (Backpack's voice actress) made a comeback for the 2019 movie Gallery For this character's gallery, click here. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Objects Category:Multiple Show Characters Category:Dora the Explorer Characters